


Двойное свидание

by xenosha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (b)romance, Action & Romance, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Double Dating, Humor, M/M, Swearing, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Всерьёз взъярившись на своих пассий, оборотень и полицейский по делам пфлядских андроидов решают найти парня на один день на сайте знакомств и находят друг друга.А приключения на жопу находят их.





	Двойное свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).

Ебаные андроиды ещё за это заплатят. Сначала он вставит этим кускам железа в их отсутствующую по жизни, но специально проделанную лично им дыру в жопе пистолет…

\- Вам повторить? – с благодушным интересом поинтересовалась официантка, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, и Гэвин с рыком стукнул рюмкой по подносу. Да, блять, он определенно взял выходной из этого жестяночного ада, чтобы вдоволь покутить.

Нахер пошел, грёбаный RK.

Девушка удалилась, и Рид с интересом уставился на ее сексуально обширные бедра. Выше рта он ей предпочитал не смотреть – с его удачливостью наверняка окажется очередной куклой со звездой в виске, - но хера лысого он оставит себя без простых радостей жизни.

Пить Гэвин начал с утра, но удовольствие растягивал: не хотелось бухой невнятной кучей шататься по улицам, выпав из собственного мини-отпуска. А тут ещё с человеком встречаться…

Главное, чтобы это был человек, а не какой-нибудь бот в лице очередной жестянки. А то ж Риду придется поверить, что они ещё и в иронию научились, куда уж хуже-то.

Стоило новой порции появиться перед Гэвином (официантка шмыгнула туда-обратно так незаметно, что Рид почти уверился в ее андроистости), он схватил ее со стола, но выпил не сразу. Смаковал глубину собственного падения.

Окей, регистрироваться на сайте знакомств точно было самой всратой идеей за год. Но это был единственный способ заставить отвалить эту вредоносную машину, которая разве что жить с ним под конец не предложила. «Детектив, ваша эффективность падает в связи с понижением уровня жизни!» Типа жестянка его повысит, как же…

…хотя вон его этот пьянчуга по раскрытым делам скоро обгонит…

Тр-рах!

Гэвин почти зарычал, исподлобья глянув на вошедшего: старомодную дверь он открыл так, что она на все кафе громыхнула, хлопнувшись о стену; официантка взвизгнула, снова повысившись в глазах Рида до человека.

\- Что, штраф за порчу имущества захотел? – рыкнул он, опрокинув в себя рюмку. – Без приключений на жопу скучно?

Мужчина не ответил и отвернулся, и Гэвин неторопливо поднялся из-за стола: если этому мудаку скучно, то Риду – тем более. Мда, а хорошая вышла бы драка: жесты выдавали бойца со стажем, да и мышцы под футболкой… Эх, что ж такие говнюки на сайтах знакомств не регистрируются, доставались бы нормальным людям!

Ну что же поделать, не бывает в жизни счастья.

\- Отвали, - буркнул вошедший и оскалился – видимо, это должно было выглядеть угрожающе. – У меня нет времени на разборки.

\- Какая, блять, прелесть! – умилился Гэвин. – У меня тоже! Так что либо перестаешь грубить полиции, либо…

\- У меня важная встреча, - мужчина наконец соизволил снизойти до Рида взглядом, - так что… Блять.

Гэвин всмотрелся в его лицо и, не сдерживаясь, во весь голос заржал. Но на полувдохе спохватился, резко остановился и надел самую благодушно-неязвительную морду из своего арсенала. Вошедший ответил ему только движением бровей; впрочем, и он заметно расслабился.

\- Дерек Хейл, приятно познакомиться.

\- Гэвин Рид, и ты просто не представляешь, насколько прав.

Мужчина махнул официантке и сел обратно за столик, с профессиональным (и не только, ладно) интересом рассматривая свалившегося на него тиндерского знакомца.

Окей, идея с регистрацией только что с треском вылетела из топа всратости!

***

\- Нет, хмуроволк, ты сам подумай, насколько это замечательная идея! Ты сможешь общаться на своем языке не только со мной, но и с другими людьми, среди них однажды попадется лингвист, и он напишет книгу о твоих бровях! Мировая известность! Твоя фамилия в списке бестселлеров! Ну и что, что не в графе автор…

Дерек не понял, бровь у него дернулась или веко, но впечатление это произвело: Стайлз лихо перемахнул через диван и упёрся руками в его спинку, наивно надеясь, что это достаточное препятствие для оборотня в бешенстве.

Что ж, разочаровать его ещё будет время.

\- К тому же ты не сможешь отрицать мои старания! Ты вообще представляешь, как тебя сложно поймать для хорошего кадра?

\- А с чего ты решил, что фотографировать меня спящим – такая уж хорошая идея? – прорычал Дерек своим самым устрашающим голосом.

К несчастью, на это гиперактивное наказание он с некоторых пор впечатления не производил. Возможно, стоило использовать его пореже, чтобы иммунитет не выработался, но пеняние на себя Дерек отложил на будущее.

Стайлз засиял пуще прежнего.

\- Говори что хочешь, но фотки – высший сорт! Ты во сне такой плюшевый, сразу и не скажешь, что потенциально можешь вырвать мне руки и оторвать голову, нет, Дерек, я не то имел в виду, Дерек, стой!

Ошибкой было лезть в карман за телефоном, чтобы продемонстрировать «плюшевость» - злобный оборотень в один прыжок преодолел диван и, впившись пальцами в шею, прижал Стайлза к стене.

Но нет, даже угроза удушения не заставила его заткнуться. Дерек, тебе стоило бы перестать так баловать придурка.

\- Ну хмуроволк, ну так нельзя! – Стайлз скорчил расстроенную мину, хотя в глазах все ещё блестело игривое веселье. – Засосы мой папа ещё переживет, но это же даже не они! Я против обычных синяков…

\- А за подобную выходку ты надеешься получить поцелуй в щёчку?

\- Ну, было бы неплохо…

Дерек почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает уже настоящее бешенство, и не стал сдерживать волчий рык. Только это на Стайлза и подействовало: он сник и наконец заткнулся.

\- На кой черт?

\- Установление контакта с иными циви…

Дерек выгнул одну бровь. Мальчишка опустил глаза и принял самый невинно-виноватый вид – по всей видимости, даже искренне.

\- Ну-у, мне было интересно узнать конкурентоспособность своего угрюмого волка на рынке пассий, желательно в цифровом эквиваленте, для статистики популярности волков среди…

\- Стайлз.

\- …ну ладно, ладно, было приятно узнать, что ты вот весь из себя мой, а не кучи лайкнувших тебя! Тем более, что знаешь, сколько тебя лайкнуло?!

Несносный заигравшийся ребенок все же выудил из кармана телефон и сунул его под нос Дереку; тот хотел было прорычать что-нибудь про цвет лица, подходящий к синеве чехла, но прикусил язык.

Стайлз был прав: цифры оказались внушительные.

Фотографии, кстати, тоже были весьма ничего, хотя Дерек и не представлял, как надо было выкручиваться, чтобы поймать его в кадр и отвернувшимся, и хорошо выглядящим. Стайлз явно старался…

Нет, это совершенно не повод спускать ему с рук подобное самоуправство!

\- Нельзя привлекать внимание. Одних полоумных охотников на этот город вполне хватит.

\- Это просто фотки! – До Стайлза, кажется, никак не доходило. – Я же не скидываю журналистам какое-нибудь волчье порно или типа того, хотя, кстати, уверен, вышла бы по-настоящему горячая новость. Но я же держу себя в руках!

Теперь Дерек был уверен: у него задергалось именно веко. Разумеется, фотографии на сайте знакомств, ни на одной из которых толком не видно лица, совершенно не выглядят подозрительно. Особенно для специалиста, который только того и ищет. Ну-ка, сколько их уже подобралось…

Хейл без особых усилий выбил телефон из рук Стайлза – тот охнул, попытался поймать, но оборотень, походя отодвинув его, был быстрее. Он снова просмотрел список, теперь внимательнее, но не обнаружил знакомых фамилий. Хоть это хорошо.

Прочитать это по его лицу Стилински не мог, но его невозможная интуиция на дела такого рода сработала безотказно: он неуверенно ухмыльнулся и попытался взять Дерека под руку.

\- Раз ты такой нервный, может, нам свалить куда? Ну там, от возможных охотников спрячемся, заодно отдохнем…

Хейл до скрежета стиснул зубы. Он что, серьезно пытается выбить себе поощрение под настолько жалким предлогом?

Он, блять, определенно заслужил взбучку.

\- Отдых? Отличная идея, - Дерек, не поднимая взгляда от телефона, отпихнул Стайлза от себя и наугад ткнул в экран. – Мне нужен отдых от тебя.

Он буквально чувствовал кончиками ушей, как Стилински недоуменно опускает ресницы и открывает рот для череды искренне недоуменных вопросов. Пришлось бить на упреждение:

\- Я не твоя собачка. И уже давно засиделся на месте.

Он набил короткое сообщение, глянул информацию о «партнере», скрипнул зубами: Детройт… Далеко.

Хотя это и к лучшему. Пусть Стайлз поостынет как следует.

Телефон Дерек ему возвращать не стал и в неожиданной тишине поднялся на верхний этаж лофта; Стилински так и не издал ни звука. Хейл хмыкнул про себя: у этой идеи определенно начинали проявляться огромные достоинства.

***

Помимо притягивающего взгляд шрама на носу и знакомой ленивой небритости, Гэвин оказался обладателем неплохого вкуса в первых свиданиях: стадию чая-кофе-конфет он уверенно пропустил, заказав сразу по паре здоровых коктейлей. То ли он решил, что поздно разводить романтику после того, как чуть не набил возможному партнеру морду, то ли просто был не фанатом подобных дел; Дерека, в общем-то, устраивали оба варианта.

Гэвин его оглядывал с плохо скрываемым интересом, явно компенсируя невозможность рассмотреть лицо на фотографиях. Дерек ему тем же не отвечал: внимание отвлекали запахи большого города, не дававшие ни на чём сосредоточиться. Ещё и этот странный химический запах везде – хуже хлорки…

Гэвину, впрочем, рассеянность Дерека не мешала, и тот с удовольствием попивал свою «синюю раковину».

\- Так ты, значит, охотник?

\- Что? – Хейл метнул на него настороженный взгляд, но вспомнил, какими эпитетами расписал его Стилински, и чуть нахмурился: - А. Ну, не сказал бы. Так, балуюсь, разок в месяц, - «в полнолуние, за щенками ношусь по лесу», - но это так. Хобби.

\- Блять, хорошо устроился, - Гэвин ухмыльнулся, - я бы тоже не отказался съебаться отсюда в лес и пострелять в нормальных живых… существ.

\- Ты почти сказал «людей».

\- С этими жестянками я любому мясу буду рад. – Рид почему-то перевел взгляд на официантку, но тут же вернулся к Дереку. – И что, сложно лицензию получать?

Тот неопределенно качнул головой и пригубил свой коктейль. Черт, у него определенно есть вкус к таким вещам. В Бейкон Хиллс таких точно не подают…

Гэвин воспринял молчание по-своему, ухмыльнулся и понизил голос:

\- Ага, так лицензии, значит, не так уж и важны?

Дерек мгновенно узнал эти интонации и поморщился:

\- Выруби копа.

\- Блять. – Гэвин резко откинулся назад и словно стер что-то с лица усталым жестом. – Я же говорю, меня эта работа сведёт в блядскую могилу. Причем, помяни мое слово, хоронить меня тоже будут андроиды!

\- У тебя с ними личные счеты?

О возрождении Детройта Дерек пускай и слышал, но краем уха; до Бейкон Хилла андроиды добрались только в формате скандальных статей да смутных слухов. Впрочем, он был уверен: куча жести по определению не может принести проблем больше, чем сраная стая нестабильных подростков.

Во всяком случае, андроидов точно не изобрел лично Гэвин Рид.

Тот, правда, был с такой низкой оценкой опасности совершенно не согласен: оскалился и особо агрессивно почесал шрам на носу.

\- Личные, сука! – Он стукнул стаканом по столу. – Заебали они меня, куда уж более лично…

\- Я думал, это работа полиции – ебать андроидов, а не наоборот.

\- Киберлайф – фанаты шестьдесят девять. Просто мне не везёт на нормальную аппаратуру.

\- Ничего, - Дерек нахмурился, покрутил полупустой стакан в руке и снова насмешливо взглянул на Гэвина, - мне вот на нормальных копов не везёт.

\- Пошел нахуй.

\- Хуй тебе.

Дерек почувствовал себя неопределенно хорошо, чокнувшись остатками коктейля с Ридом. Он, оказывается, успел забыть о том, как хорошо можно провести время не со школьниками.

Гэвин залпом допил стакан и со звоном поставил его на стол. Махнул официантке, чтобы повторила, и с уже хмельным смешком обратился к Хейлу:

\- А что, ты по копам? Не знал, что такие бывают.

\- Да нет. – «То есть, конечно, если не считать сына одного копа, но веришь, я больше никогда не поведусь на ресницы, жопу и что угодно ещё, если за спиной у меня будет злой шериф с ружьём». – У меня… по другим причинам дерьмо.

\- Наркота? – Гэвин оставался спокоен, но Дерек поморщился, вспомнив резкий кислый запах кокаина:

\- Не, в жизни эту херню в рот не возьму.

\- Да-а, редкая срань… - протянул Рид, отвернувшись от Дерека; мужчина допил свой коктейль и поставил рядом со стаканом Гэвина.

Воцарилось приятное молчание. Дерек меланхолично принюхивался, понемногу разбирая воздух на привычные ароматы, а его партнёр нетерпеливо смотрел на официантку, крутившуюся около соседнего столика.

У Рида оборотень различил запах сигарет и кожи, а запах этой незнакомой, неуловимой, но противной химии, забивший нос ещё на подъездах к городу, вокруг него усиливался многократно. Видимо, это и был запах андроидов – надо же, как тесно он с ними работает, раз так впитался.

От официантки тянуло разве что алкоголем, а от мужчины, который никак не определится с заказом…

Дерек почувствовал, как инстинктивно выбросил когти, и силой воли заставил себя втянуть их; к счастью, Гэвин ничего не заметил.

От незнакомца пахло лесом, шерстью и зверем – пахло оборотнем.

Дерек понял, что вмиг растерял все ощущение уюта: он – на чужой территории, и едва ли чужая стая будет сильно ему рада. Да и какого черта от городского так пахнет лесом…

Подозрительно.

***

\- Да что ты… Да блин! Чувак, хорош крутиться, не видно… Блин, Дерек, а мне ты не мог сказать, что у тебя есть режим не-только-бровей-а-вообще-рта?

Стайлз, конечно, понимал, что сидеть в кафе в женском парике и ёрзать на диванчике, прижавшись носом к стеклу – обалдеть какая тупая затея (хотя бы потому, что видно было нихрена с ма-аленьким плюсом!), но останавливаться не собирался. Заказал себе здоровую порцию мороженого и решил насладиться ролью бывшего всласть.

Бы-ывшего. Просто охуеть какая смена декораций!

\- Волчья жопа, - вполголоса фыркнул он и запихнул в себя ещё одну ложку. Пломбир, кстати, был получше домашнего – в Бейкон Хиллс его доставляли жутко перемороженным.

Известие о том, что Стайлз едет в Детройт, отец встретил со смирением. Наверное, его сильно успокоило то, что он едет с Дереком, а Дерек его в обиду не даст; Стайлз не стал его разубеждать – ну а что, они даже летят в одном самолёте! И Стайлз точно не отстанет от него ни на шаг! Это точно считается за «ехать вместе с Дереком».

С жильем Стилински заморачиваться не стал. Его хмуроволк на самом деле самый преданный волк всей Америки, так что на ночь он с этим как-его-Ридом точно не останется. А там можно поскрестись в дверь… Грустные глаза… Ой, Дерек точно не устоит.

А до темноты Стайлз намеревался насладиться шоу. И, кстати, Дерек не подвёл! Вон, уже в третий раз улыбается. Какой же он всё-таки милый, когда…

\- Приветствую вас.

Стайлз дёрнулся, и стеклянная вазочка неловко дзынькнула о стол.

\- Да, здрасьте… - Он поднял голову и сглотнул: перед ним точно стоял полицейский. Полицейский-андроид! Прям как по телевизору показывали! Полный пиздец, и ведь даже не зафотаешь его – хрен его знает, что в программе на такой случай записано.

Андроид вежливо улыбался, глядя на Стайлза неподвижным взглядом. Становилось очень неуютно.

\- Я… эм… чем-то могу помочь?

\- Можете, - после некоторого раздумья – загрузки? - проронил тот и чуть склонил голову набок. – Этот столик является идеальным наблюдательным пунктом. В целях помощи… - он почему-то замешкался, - следствию я прошу вас пересесть на другое место.

\- В смысле?!

Ну да, столик точно был идеальным наблюдательным пунктом – Стайлз его минут десять выбирал, над ним уже все официантки посмеивались. Но какое следствие, там же всего человек пять на все кафе наберётся!

Андроид, словно почувствовав смятение собеседника, стал напирать, но паузы в его речи становились все длиннее, а смешной кругляшок на виске загорелся жёлтым:

\- Мой… напарник сейчас… на задании. Операция по проникновению. Если я не буду осуществлять визуальное наблюдение за объектом, вероятность провала начнет расти по экспоненте.

\- Операция? Напарник? – Стайлз снова приник к стеклу: не, всё так же, официантка, какой-то стремный бородач и Дерек с Ридом. Так, а у него же в профиле вроде было, что он коп... Не под хмуроволка же они копают! – Слушай, я знаю того типа, ну, который черноволосый и горячий, как Вейдер в лаве. Он сто процентов не замешан в чем-то страшнее кражи сердечек!

Тут андроид явно завис. Диод торжественно мигнул красным.

\- Вы знаете Дерека Хейла? – медленно уточнил он, и Стайлз расплылся в улыбке:

\- Да он мой парень!

\- …по каким причинам ваш парень находится на свидании с Гэвином Ридом?

Тут завис уже Стайлз.

\- Ну… э… я могу назвать это «на спор»? Хотя это скорее, типа, спор во время ссоры. Но спор-типа-на-спор. Ты меня понимаешь? – Андроидов вроде делали обучаемыми и максимально косящими под людей (кажется, им даже дали все права? С этими оборотнями у Стайлза совсем не было времени смотреть федеральные новости), но Стилински знал, что его и люди не всегда понимают.

Андроид, впрочем, медленно кивнул, и его диод наконец успокоился.

\- Да. Понимаю. Причины нахождения там офицера Рида также можно охарактеризовать как «на спор».

Стайлз посмотрел на андроида. Потом глянул в окно. Потом снова на андроида.

Не, на самом деле он мог понять Гэвина. Он и сам втрескался в страшную неведомую поебень. Просто у него она шерстяная, а у Рида вот – металлическая.

Блин, да у него же появился собрат по несчастью!

\- Меня зовут Стайлз, - радостно возвестил он. – Садись. Тут места хватит на двоих.

\- Коннор. – Андроид не стал колебаться и плюхнулся напротив. Правда, посидеть спокойно Стайлз ему не дал: эта его светяшка была ровно со стороны окна и, черт возьми, превращала всю шпионскую драму в дурацкую комедию. Парочка девица плюс андроид в кафешке на свидании – это определенно может попасть в топ самых приметных на свете вещей! Где-то на уровне со свиданием с обратившемся оборотнем. Не то чтобы Стайлз хотел проверять последнее на практике…

Отогнав лишние мысли, он стянул с себя парик и напялил на удивлённо приподнявшего брови Коннора.

\- Маскировка! Ты сияешь своей звездой на всю улицу.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что я могу менять скин? – осторожно спросил андроид, но Стайлз весело махнул рукой: нет, не в курсе, но голова так и так уже вспотела!

Коннор какое-то время побуравил его взглядом, затем медленно, словно бы неуверенно усмехнулся и наконец отвернулся к стеклу.

***

Стараясь выглядеть естественно, Хейл внимательно разглядывал оборотня за соседним столом. Выглядел он – черт, выглядел он настолько умилительно стереотипно, что у Дерека сами собой поднимались брови. Рваная футболка с броским логотипом под граффити – название какой-то группы? - взъерошенные волосы, пышная борода и сложная татуировка на всю руку, в которой было не разобрать ни единого отдельного рисунка.

Мысль о том, что это альфа, Дерек быстро отбросил: они никогда не прячут символ стаи за бесполезной мишурой. Новообращённый бета, который ещё не довыпендривался?

Блять, лишь бы он не начал разборку прямо здесь.

\- А вы что будете? – вырвал его из задумчивости женский голос. Дерек резко обернулся, и девушка заметно вздрогнула. Да, никому не нравится нормальное напряжённое лицо Хейлов.

Стараясь сгладить неловкость, Дерек вежливо улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

\- Гэвин, в прошлый раз у тебя хорошо получилось с выбором.

\- О, второй тур русской рулетки! – осклабился тот и важно ткнул пальцем в какой-то пункт меню. Сочтя, что его роль на этом этапе окончена, Дерек вновь отвернулся и принюхался.

Нет, ничего больше разобрать не получалось. Вернее, получалось, и ещё как, но это ни черта не облегчало задачу: незнакомец подцепил откуда-то аромат духов, явно женских, стали, цветов и кошатины. Что из этого было его запахами, а что он притащил на себе из транспорта, Дерек не имел понятия: всё меркло перед детройтской вонью.

Как их стая тут вообще выживает? Дерек бы давно двинулся умом.

Разговор клеиться перестал. Хейл отвечал невпопад, наблюдая за оборотнем – тот словно и вправду не замечал ничего подозрительного: не вылезал из телефона, судя по движениям, играя во что-то. Дерек, впрочем, не отметал мысль о том, что это может быть и набор кучи сообщений с призывом всей стаи, и сидел наготове.

Гэвин тоже как-то сник: дождался заказа и принялся увлеченно лакомиться своим коктейлем. Говорить он, впрочем, не переставал, разве что тон его стал куда более злым.

\- Ты ж не местный, да? Пиздец тебе повезло. Лес, охота и вот эта срань из глубинки. А у нас сраные андроиды на каждом углу… железоамериканцы, блять. Причем ладно бы, - тут он грохнул по столу кулаком, - права соблюдали, нет! Я тебе говорю, половина преступлений – андроиды. Все проблемы от них… Ещё и на сайт знакомств заходишь, а половина аккаунтов – фотки жестянок, будто меня ебет, у кого сколько оборудования в доме стояло. Ты, блять, был чуть ли не единственным без этой срани.

Оборотень кинул быстрый взгляд на Гэвина и перевернул телефон. Дерек остался в недоумении, но хмуро поддакнул замолчавшему было Риду. Тот залпом осушил бокал и внезапно поднялся с места.

\- Я ненадолго, - буркнул он и отошёл к закутку, где располагались уборные.

Хейл остался один на один с оборотнем. Тот все ещё в ус не дул; разве что теперь Дерек был уверен: он точно набирает сообщение, и, говоря начистоту, было бы весьма неплохо узнать, что он там строчит. Если не успокоиться, так хоть сбежать успеть.

Дерек осмотрелся. Заглядывать ему за плечо глупо – если он действительно все ещё нестабилен, может веселья ради устроить драку просто за попытку шпионажа. С другой стороны, столик его около уборных, а у Дерека не так чтобы плохое зрение…

План был неплох. Хейл покрутил в руках наполовину пустой стакан, встал, прошел мимо оборотня – тот чуть повернул голову, реагируя на шум, но не заинтересовался происходящим и снова отвернулся. Дерек усмехнулся, открыл дверь и, не поворачиваясь к ней, сделал шаг внутрь, ища подходящий ракурс для чтения.

Внезапно он во что-то уткнулся.

Что-то сказало «блять», но тут же заткнулось.

Дерек обернулся – и обнаружил Гэвина, торчавшего около самого входа; тот мгновенно прижал палец к губам и захлопнул дверь. В руках у него был телефон с крутящимся значком загрузки; в следующее мгновение мужчина попытался ударить Дерека в живот, но тот перехватил его кулак и крепко стиснул.

\- Какого хуя ты сюда припёрся? – зашипел Рид, косясь на дверь. – Что, с ним заодно?

\- С кем? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Хейл. – С тем мудилой?

\- Я не дам тебе запороть это дело, что бы ты ни задумал! – плюнул Гэвин и глянул на телефон. – Лучше выкладывай сейчас, а не то…

\- Какое дело? О чем ты? Я в этом ебучем городе впервые и уже мечтаю свалить.

\- Тогда какого хуя ты так таращился на его тату?!

Дерек понял, что если сейчас же не придумает нормального объяснения, его снова попытаются отключить. На одно свидание драк более чем достаточно.

\- Это… мой старый знакомый. Мы занимались одним дерьмом. Я завязал. Он, как видно, и не пытался. Зато переехал.

Какое-то время Гэвин колебался, но в конце концов кивнул, принимая слова Дерека не веру.

\- Я охочусь на одну банду – после бунта они первые по числу смертей андроидов. Изворотливые, говнюки, из любого обвинения выпутываются, мой отдел им штук пять уже предъявлял. А тут – чтоб меня андроидская жопа сожрала, если это не их татуировка. Я не дам этому следу исчезнуть.

Дерек задумался. Банда, видимо, была стаей. Какого черта им нужны андроиды? Как будто такие, как они, не привыкли соседствовать с мистическим дерьмом самого разного толка.

Тут он снова почувствовал химический запах, не дававший ему покоя. Что он там думал? Как они тут не ёбнулись все?

Вот и ответ – они ёбнулись.

\- Мы можем друг другу помочь, - медленно проговорил он. – Я… кое-что смыслю в таких делах.

\- Да я уж заметил, что ты не монашка, - хмыкнул Гэвин. – Но. Да. Ладно. Чтобы поймать этих сукиных детей…

Он не успел договорить. Дверь распахнулась.

***

\- Ты умеешь стрелять лазерами из глаз?

\- Нет.

\- Пересобираться в машину?

\- Нет.

\- Модифицировать руки в пистолеты?!

\- К сожалению, - Коннор оставался приветливым и вежливым, несмотря ни на что, - функционал инспектора Гаджета после научного рассмотрения был признан непригодным для массового производства.

Стайлз недоуменно моргнул.

\- То есть он все же рассматривался?

Коннор неопределенно улыбнулся, и Стайлз сощурился, не понимая, то ли андроид над ним издевается, то ли начальство в Киберлайф – лучшее, о каком только можно мечтать.

За тем, как Стайлз пробует все сорта мороженого в этом кафе, Коннор наблюдал тоже очень флегматично, так что Стилински совсем успокоился. Это примерно как есть перед включенным компьютером, на котором включена озвучивающая уведомления Сири, только без красивой картинки на рабочем столе.

(Ну, ладно, мордашка Коннора тоже была весьма симпатичная, пускай и не во вкусе Стайлза. Даже странно, почему такое лицо принадлежит робокопу, а не какой-нибудь убер-дорогой секс-игрушке.)

Свидание же Дерека меж тем шло ровно по плану Стайлза и, соответственно, не по плану самого Дерека: он отвернулся, Гэвин что-то пил, и большую часть времени Хейл молчал. Видимо, скоро разойдутся. Ну ладно, лучше бы не очень скоро: там ещё штук семь видов мороженого! И целый недопрошенный андроид.

\- А что ты говорил про скин? Я думал, у вас там что-то типа резиновой оболочки. Или кожаной. Кожаный мешок на андроиде! Бля, ладно, прозвучало чуть более жутко, чем я рассчитывал…

Коннор улыбнулся. Стайлз понял, что «чуть» - не совсем подходящее слово.

Тем не менее, вылезать из своей гипотетической шкуры («Ты раскрыл мой план, Стайлз Стилински, и теперь твое лицо станет моим лицом!») андроид не стал. Даже парик не снял. Зато трижды моргнул.

Каждый раз глазами новыми цвета.

Остановился он на зелёных, а кудряшка, совершенно идиотически торчащая из-под искусственных волос, заметно порыжела. Так что теперь на Стайлза самый натуральный Коннор О'Коннор, и чтоб его прямо сейчас забрала ирландская мафия, если это не пиздец как круто!

Последнюю мысль он озвучил вслух. Вообще, на уровне теории, Стайлз думал, что у андроидов есть некие пределы для эмоций и реакций (три закона роботехники, зловещая долина, комплексы создателя, и это Стайлз ещё всерьез не начал думать о причинах), но тут улыбка Коннора – он готов был поклясться – стала совсем горделивой. И немного нашкодившей, ровно соседский кот.

\- Голографический скин позволяет при необходимости изменять части внешности, однако основной была выбрана самая нейтральная, дабы максимально избежать давления на различные стереотипы.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Стайлз. – А кошачьи зрачки сможешь?

Андроид задумался. В смысле, загрузился.

…устанавливал обновление?..

После чего мигнул красивыми желтыми глазищами кота.

\- Курва, - вдохновенно выдохнул Стайлз.

Знаете? Мир кончился, апокалипсис случился, хоть сейчас вызывайте всадников, Стайлзу жизненно необходим робокоп на папиной работе. Куда там написать в Киберлайф, чтобы им выделили парочку на борьбу со сверхъестественными ёбами? Он им такое письмо сочинит, что!..

\- Объект наблюдения вышел из поля зрения.

\- Что?

От неожиданности (Коннор вообще без предупреждения перешёл на машинный голос) Стайлз повернулся к окну и – твою мать, да, Дерек куда-то свинтил.

\- Так, ладно, мы говорили немного, они вряд ли отошли далеко… - готовый бросить недоеденное мороженое (слышишь, Дерек?! Вот настолько я тебя люблю!), он подскочил, но Коннор даже не повернул в его сторону голову.

\- Произвожу взлом камер в кафе, - дежурно заявил он. – Мы сможем понять, куда они ушли, по записям.

\- О, - сказал Стайлз. – Расскажешь, что там?

\- Направляю картинку на телефон.

Вопросов на языке было много – от того, нужен ли ему номер телефона для того, чтобы взломать его, до того, как часто андроиды взламывают хозяйские камеры, но ни один из них Стайлз не задал.

Ну нахер. Ещё восстания машин бояться начнет.

(А ещё были смутные воспоминания о том, что восстание уже произошло и андроиды ко всему прочему успели победить, но на этом он решил не зацикливаться.)

Он достал из кармана телефон и сначала ничего не понял: на экране мелькали какие-то обрывки, то ускоряющиеся, то, наоборот, ставящиеся на паузу. Стайлз потыкал пальцем в экран, но быстро понял, что ему просто добавили проекцию мыслей андроида в телефон: управления у него никакого не было, а с такой скоростью разбирать мелькающие кадры могла только машина.

К счастью, Коннор справился быстро.

Дерек обнаружился в туалете. С Гэвином.

И…

\- Ах ты ж блять! – охнул Стайлз и только тут подумал, что, наверное, вся эта затея была далеко не самым лучшим его решением.

Вжатый в стену Гэвином, Дерек с заметным удовольствием пересчитывал ему языком зубы.

***

План Гэвина был лютой хуйней. Даже для него это ссанина была запредельной, но, блять, она сработала.

Меньше всего на свете он был заинтересован в том, чтобы подозреваемый просек, что за ним пытались следить аж двое безмозглых долбоебов, один из которых к тому же взламывал его телефон. Он от обвинений отвертится без проблем, а на Гэвина в итоге ещё и в суд подаст.

Так что он сделал единственное более-менее адекватное, чем могут заниматься два взрослых мужика в туалете – впился в губы Дерека, со всей доступной доходчивостью подмигнув.

(Блять, Гэвин, у тебя мозги ебаного малолетки.)

К невероятному везению Рида, Хейл не отшатнулся и даже подыграл, властно взяв невольного партнера за зад. Гэвин решил, что взъебет ему за эту вольность потом.

И дал себе расслабиться.

Дерек на вкус оказался мясным и алкогольным, и чтоб Риду сдохнуть, как же это было вкусно после мятной дезинфекции его сраной жестянки. (Его жестянки, блять, Гэв, тебе надо лечиться.) Каков на вкус он сам, Гэвин не имел представления, но Дерек вроде не пытался вырваться, так что можно забить хуй.

Было хорошо.

Настолько, что Рид позволил себе проигнорировать заметную неловкость подозреваемого. Тот, едва открыв дверь, тут же ее закрыл, потом открыл обратно, шумно вздохнул и закрыл окончательно.

К (щенячьему) счастью Гэвина, Дерек не оторвался сразу, как опасность миновала. Рид ещё не растерял с этой сраной кофеваркой навыки! Кожаным мешкам он тоже по душе! Ещё не всё потеряно.

Через несколько секунд партнёр от него все же отодвинулся, облизнулся и ухмыльнулся.

\- Мне нравится твой метод расследования. На работе, чую, проблем нет?

\- Иди ты нахуй, - с удовольствием хохотнул Гэвин и глянул в телефон.

Телефон крутил своим кругляшком загрузки с таким же удовольствием, с каким андроиды мигают диодами. У говнюка явно было побольше мощностей, чем располагал Гэвин (а Гэвин располагал только простеньким протоколом взлома на телефоне, потому что его сраный пылесос все запросы игнорировал, обидчивый кусок пластмассы).

\- Говно, - резюмировал он. Дерек недоуменно поднял брови, и Гэвин вкратце пояснил ему новейшие разработки в области легального воровства данных в самом пластмассовом городе мира.

\- У них защита идёт сетью: если они ходят группой, их даже андроиды хуй взломают, там какая-то взаимоподдержка фаерволлов, не ебу подробности. Но тут он в гордом одиночестве, а у меня, блять, бунт машин.

\- Взломать не удастся? – уточнил Дерек с каким-то кровожадным выражением лица. Гэвин с заметным сожалением его осадил:

\- Я уже пытался спиздить у них телефон, меня всем участком от суда отмазывали. У этих кобелей нюх как у псин. А у адвокатов хватка – просто пиздец.

Дерек неопределенно хмыкнул. Гэвин предпочел проигнорировать.

\- Взломать-то я его взломаю, но я в душе не ебу, сколько времени это займет. Он уйдет отсюда быстрее, чем это кончится.

\- Тогда мы пойдем за ним, - мужчина так спокойно пожал плечами, что Рид натурально выпал в осадок. – Да ладно, у тебя есть отличное прикрытие. Могу тебе букетик купить, если тебе легче станет.

Гэвин хотел послать его нахуй ещё раз, но задумался. А действительно, флиртующая парочка вызовет заметно меньше подозрений, чем одинокий мужик, у которого поперек ебала стоит штамп «коп, плохой, один шэ-тэ». Может сработать.

\- Букетик разве что себе в зад засунешь, мне и флирта хватит за глаза.

Дерек сложил руки на груди и поднял брови. Ладно, видимо, у этого парня другие секс-кинки.

Ну и хуй с ними, главное – теперь у Гэвина есть прикрытие и почти в кармане доказательства по делу.

***

Стайлза крыло хандрой. Возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс совершенно не хотелось. Там ещё Скотту объяснять… папе… Отличная же идея, организовать своему парню измену! Ещё и замотивировать его поехать! Ещё и самому за ним следом отправиться, чтоб прям полной ложкой!

Коннор тоже сдулся. В смысле, теперь он выглядел совсем как компьютер, только ещё и у Сири отключили все попытки в человеческие интонации. Выражение лица у него, впрочем, было по-детски обиженное.

В другое время Стайлз обязательно порадовался бы, что наблюдает самую настоящую цифровую ревность (мечтают ли андроиды об электропорке?), но сейчас ему было не до того.

\- Слушай, Коннор, тебе пить можно?

\- Данная модель не поддерживает потребление пищи, предназначенной для людей, - как по инструкции, проговорил андроид. Выглядел он этим фактом очень расстроенным.

\- И мне нельзя, - вздохнул Стайлз, подперев щеку рукой и ковыряясь в почти окончательно растаявшем шарике мороженого. – Пиздец.

\- Верность этого высказывания оценивается в девяносто семь целых шестьдесят четыре сотых процента.

\- Тогда пойдем другим путем. Я сожру мороженого за нас двоих. Нет, ну что за?! – Стайлз ткнул вежливой официантке в меню пальцем и уткнулся носом в стол. – Я жил отличную жизнь, оборотни-хуеборотни, парень, счастье, вау! Но нет, конечно, эта срань так не работает!

Он с ненавистью глянул в сторону кафе. Дерек с Гэвином как раз вышли из туалета и устроились за тем же столиком, лыбясь во все зубы.

\- Оборотни? – недоуменно уточнил Коннор, и это было впервые с печального известия, когда в его голосе прозвучала вполне человеческая эмоция. Стайлз же был слишком зол, чтобы подбирать слова.

\- Да! Вон тот сыч, который все смотрит в лес, сраный оборотень, а мне с ним ещё в одном городе жить!

Коннор моргнул.

\- Данное ругательство добавлено в реестр, - задумчиво сказал он. – Считаю его синонимом слову «мудак».

Стайлз не выдержал и засмеялся.

\- Ты знаешь, это чертовски верное замечание!

Официантка все так же тихо поставила перед ним мисочку с двумя большими шариками фиолетового и красного цветов. Словно бы она прекрасно слышала весь их диалог и сочувствовала утрате.

Какая хорошая, милая девушка. Надо будет потом ее из принципа закадрить.

Хотя нет, у него дома ещё Лидия есть. Лидия хорошая и верная. Верная себе, потому что шлёт его с первого дня знакомства…

\- Слушай, робокоп, у тебя в Киберлайфе нет канонической программы кибернетики? Я отличный подопытный! Я даже по потерянной памяти флюородросить не буду!

\- Помру в следующий раз – обязательно уточню.

\- О, ты ещё и умирать можешь бесконечно?

Коннор колебался.

\- Пока не надоест производителям. Я полагаю.

Стайлз сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу и покосился на кафе напротив. Дерека, конечно, и след простыл. Парень попытался представить себе акт его соития с Гэвином: если положить вниз Рида, то получалось совсем невмоготу, а вот Дерек, которого жёстко имеют за все хорошее…

\- Последние четырнадцать минут Гэвин присылает мне запросы на помощь во взломе, - неожиданно зло сказал Коннор. – Их накопилось семнадцать. Интересно, когда ему надоест.

\- Семнадцать?!

Ну отлично, коп, который пользуется своим положением для кражи сердца парня Стайлза! Гэвин-пассив со страдальческим выражением лица тут же оказался на первом месте. Потом, правда, Стайлз все же включил голову и уточнил:

\- Подожди. Он ещё их шлёт? – Коннор кивнул. – Ага. Хорошо. Значит, ещё не взломал. А когда взломает?

\- У полицейских достаточно примитивная программа – во всяком случае, относительно вшитой в меня. – Стайлз готов был поклясться, что андроид горделиво расправил и без того не сутулые плечи. – Так что на взлом обычного телефона потребуется от двадцати до сорока минут.

Стайлз накинул к этому ещё параноидальность Дерека, который наверняка заметит, если что-то пойдет не так и Гэвин попытается применить для соблазнения не плавающую на поверхности информацию, и несколько успокоился.

\- Если Дерек прознает, что ему хакнули телефон ради свиданки – он точно все это нахер пошлет и Рида ещё под задницу пнет на выходе, - отрезал он. Коннор с каменным лицом добавил:

\- Надеюсь, я смогу выудить данные с камер, чтобы это посмотреть.

Нет, все, теперь Стайлз официально не хочет андроида в участок отца. Если он споется со старшим Стилински, а не младшим, примерно половине развлечениям в Бейкон Хиллс придет конец.

За разговором Стайлз не заметил, как съел все мороженое, и обратил на это внимание, только обнаружив рядом с собой все ту же милую девушку. Коннор тоже поднял на нее взгляд, и диод на секунду мигнул жёлтым.

В меню неиспробованным осталось только два сорта, и Стайлз широким жестом заказал оба – кутить так кутить, его сегодня бросил парень, ему можно.

Однако Коннор совсем расклеился, отвернулся к окну и на вопросы отвечал односложно – Гэвин, что ли, ему запросами процессор перегрузил? Стайлз не знал, как андроиды работают, пожал плечами и сунул руку за телефоном – мало ли, Скотт волнуется, он ему такую поэму напишет…

Однако на экране снова была суета кадров, и Стайлз понял, что Коннор забыл отключить его от своей сети. Сказать ему об этом он, впрочем, не успел, разглядев на записях то, что искал и андроид.

Кадр остановился на миловидной, тихой девушке-официантке, мило болтающей с каким-то панком за столиком рядом с Дереком.

Вот ровно той же девушке, которая обслуживала Стайлза.

\- Ложись, - ровным голосом сказал Коннор, глядя куда-то собеседнику за спину, и Стайлз не успел даже ни о чем подумать.

Бахнул выстрел.

***

\- Блять, да сколько можно петлять, сукин ты сын? – вполголоса шипел Гэвин, глядя то на телефон, то в сторону, куда шел подозреваемый. – Нельзя было маршрут попроще выбрать, ебанат, я тебе три штуки прямее назову сходу, а я, блять, в этом районе не завсегдатай…

Дерек отмалчивался, хотя подобный маршрут понимал. Улицы, которые выбирал оборотень, были особенно пахучи: судя по всему, местная стая действительно сходила с ума от запаха химии и старалась забить его чем угодно ещё: кофе, духами или китайской едой. (К слову, в китайском квартале Дерек готов был помешаться сам. Как же ему повезло с территорией: лес – манна небесная по сравнению с городскими джунглями!)

За время пути Гэвин успел выложить, что о стае – банде – полиции было известно практически всё. Места жительства членов, база, точки сбора, точки сбыта – практически все, чтобы вывести их на чистую воду. Проблема была лишь в том, что стая отлично прикрывала тылы: с точки зрения закона они были чисты. Покупка андроидов? Нет, ну что вы, вот все договора, вот зарплаты, все легально. Летальные случаи на работе? Так работа опасная, они знают, на что подписываются, вот сумма страховки для семьи. Как это нет семьи? Ну что ж поделать…

Закон по части прав андроидов был нов, а потому дыряв. Подкопаться действительно было не к чему, хотя все прекрасно понимали, что семь смертей за месяц – совершенно невероятная статистика для любой работы.

\- Ящики у них, блять, падают, - ругался Гэвин. – Я ебал, даже девианты достаточно соображают, чтобы такой хуйни не допустить. Причем они действительно, сука, падают! Их не скидывают, не спихивают и не переставляют краном, у меня андроид лично всё место действия вылизал! А мы с парнями пытались ящики поднять, вчетвером еле-еле один осилили. Все выглядит так, будто жестянки реально тупо роняют тяжести себе на голову, не справившись с управлением. Скажи, хуйня?

\- Полная, - на автомате кивал Дерек.

С его точки зрения вся ситуация выглядела иначе. Он выспросил размер и вес ящиков у Гэвина и был уверен: оборотень в принципе способен поднять его и в одиночку, а вдвоем с напарником уж точно. А если при этом обратиться, чтобы андроид еще и завис, обрабатывая информацию о сверхъестественных работодателях…

Да, они вполне могли сбрасывать ящики на нерадивых работников. А потом наблюдать, как обычные люди мучительно пытаются повторить их подвиг и приходить к выводу, что это невозможно.

\- А почему андроиды к ним продолжают наниматься?

\- Потому что тупые, - хмыкнул Гэвин, но тут же поправился: - Они как девиацию схватят, по мозгам – что школота. Программа говорит, что вероятность сдохнуть на этой работе для них сколько-то там ноль целых две сукатысячных, они и идут. Мало ли, что до этого там дохли – бракованные небось были… А нам потом бегай и ебись с этой сранью. Мы ж даже не можем заставить их камеры на склад поставить, потому что они мастера искать дырки в законах. Вся надежда на то, что они это на телефоны снимают или фотки делают. Или хоть договариваются смсками…

Дерек в этом сомневался. С другой стороны, учитывая их внешний вид… Может быть, Рид и прав: если эти оборотни настолько помешались на ненависти к андроидам, то пафоса ради могли заснять их убийства.

Хотя, конечно, ордер на такое никто не даст: все было на уровне догадок. Хейл понимал, почему Гэвин так вцепился в возможность взломать телефон. Хоть какая-то определенность.

Меж тем они понемногу покидали город. Встречались они и так не в центре (Дерек нашел кафе, достаточно близкое к аэропорту, и слава богу, что Гэвину тоже было удобно), но теперь, оказавшись в лабиринте складов и промышленных зданий, Хейл окончательно почувствовал себя вдали от городской суеты.

Выбор места для базы он тоже понимал: здесь запах тириума – во всяком случае, Дерек предположил, что это он, из рассказа Гэвина, - заметно ослабевал. Правда, это должно было унять «насморк» оборотня, так что Дерек шел по следу, стараясь держать максимальную дистанцию между собой и подозреваемым – практически на грани действия телефона Гэвина.

Тот, кстати, забил хуй и на то, каким образом напарник умудрялся находить дорогу в путаных складах. Наверное, решил, что Дерек и вправду хорошо знал того мужчину.

Внезапно Гэвин резко встал – Дерек даже не сразу сообразил, что произошло.

\- Есть! – Гэвин забарабанил пальцами по экрану. – Так, что здесь… так… так.

Он переменился в лице. Дерек почувствовал неэфемерный запах жареного.

\- Он увел нас со следа, - упавшим голосом сказал Рид. – Они пошли ва-банк. И мы опаздываем к началу действа.

По следующей тираде Дерек понял, что его опыт альфы стаи школьников недостаточно обогатил его лексический запас, чтобы тягаться с копом по бешеным андроидам.

***

Стайлз как никогда возрадовался, что за время общения с оборотнями привык откликаться на команды в духе «ложись», «прячься» и «пиздец» быстрее, чем начнет думать, что вообще происходит.

Он успел скользнуть под стол прежде, чем пуля прошила ему голову – или плечо, Стайлз нихрена не разбирался в баллистике. Кто-то завизжал, послышался звон стекла: кажется, остальные посетители повторили его движение.

Дальнейшее происходило так быстро, что захватывало дух: Коннор единым движением вскочил на стол и достал из пиджака пистолет – Стайлз высунулся и успел даже восхищённо цокнуть языком.

Потом, правда, ему в лицо прилетел его же парик, который андроид с себя скинул, и зрелищем наслаждаться резко стало сложнее.

Официантка оказалась не промах и отпрыгнула в укрытие прежде, чем Коннор успел ее застрелить. Стайлз готов был поклясться, что рефлексы у нее точно оборотничьи.

Вот даже похандрить он без этой катавасии не может!

Коннор перешёл в наступление, метнувшись вперёд. Стайлз был почти уверен, что официантка его застрелит с такого расстояния, но пуля прошила андроиду только бок. Ткань экзотично посинела, а Коннор даже не дёрнулся.

Терминатор. Терминатор как он есть, к черту робокопа.

Второй раз девушка выстрелить не успела: Коннор схватил ее за запястье и выбил пистолет. Тут Стайлз окончательно уверился в своей гипотезе: девица не сдалась, а ударила андроида в живот, так что тот отлетел к стойке. Послышался пластмассовый хруст.

Ситуация заметно подерьмовела. Официантка поднялась, словно уверившись в своих силах, и неторопливо направилась к андроиду, явно намереваясь свернуть ему финальным жестом шею.

Стайлз этого допустить никак не мог. Андроид, конечно, наверняка вызвал по вай-фаю копов, да и поломки ему вроде не помеха, но Стайлз не планировал назло Дереку подохнуть следом за Коннором.

Он рванулся к выбитому пистолету, прицелился девице в голову и нажал на курок; с непривычки, конечно, промазал – попал куда-то в лопатку, надолго это здорового оборотня не задержит.

К счастью, задерживать и не понадобилось: девица отвлеклась, и Коннор, воспользовавшись моментом, ударил ее в солнечное сплетение, одновременно оттолкнув от себя. Официантка упала и по-волчьи взвыла.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и зычный голос перекрыл вой:

\- Завали пасть и поднимай руки!

Другая фигура кричать не стала, рванувшись к напавшей и мощным ударом в шею вырубив ее. С щенячьим восторгом Стайлз узнал в нем Дерека.

А Дерек, очевидно, узнал его.

\- Какого хуя ты тут делаешь?! - почему-то вдвоем зашипели пришельцы.

***

Дерек был сраным олимпийским чемпионом, не иначе, потому что нормальные люди так бегать не умеют. Гэвину пиздецки повезло, что ему хватило дыхания выложить суть, потому что после этого Хейл тащил его почти за шкирку. Преодолеть двадцать минут пути меньше чем за пять (ладно, хорошо, по короткой дороге там было бы чуть больше десяти, но блять) – это надо уметь.

Во весь план Гэвин не въехал, но из смс было ясно, что в кафе, где встретились они с Дереком, у них был пункт встречи, а настоящее место действия разворачивалось в кафе напротив. В приложенной фотографии Гэвин с неудовольствием узнал обслуживавшую их официантку.

Судя по всему, ребята каким-то образом намеревались перебить всех в кафе, а потом свалить вину на андроидов. Возможно, добавив сверху свой «опыт» с ящиками: дескать, и тупые, и опасные, нахер идёт ваш Иерихон!

Если удастся повязать девчонку, можно будет вытрясти столько ордеров, что их вместо обоев можно будет использовать. Лишь бы только успеть…

Дверь Гэвин вышиб с ноги, понадеявшись на эффект неожиданности. Девчонка на его вопль внимания не обратила, зато Дерек пустился в самоволку и вырубил ее.

Рид профессиональным взглядом оглядел место преступления. Под столом сидели несколько гражданских, в стену был впечатан Коннор, следов крови вроде нет…

Коннор.

Коннор, сука!

\- Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? – рыкнул он и тут же недоуменно повернулся к Дереку. – А ты его откуда знаешь?!

Из-под одного из столов недвусмысленно заржали. Коннор сделал самое виноватое и невинное ебало, и у Гэвина резко зачесались кулаки.

\- Знаешь что, сраная кофеварка, - Гэвин перешагнул через подозреваемую, даже не заметив ее, - если ты, блять, решил, что не сообщать мне о ходе расследования из-за сраных обидок – замечательная идея, то я тебе сейчас нос в затылок вколочу. Что, решил, что Фаулер тебя по головке погладит, если я проебусь, а ты весь в белом пальто? Да пошел ты на…

\- Гэвин, - почти мяукнул Коннор. – Я не желал тебе зла.

\- Да что ты!

Коннор совсем скуксился.

\- Я полагал, что единственную опасность для тебя представляет субъект встречи, следовательно, взлом ты производишь в его отношении, и мне нет необходимости вмешиваться…

Тут Рид затормозил. В смысле – субъект встречи? То есть Коннор не следил за подозреваемым?

И в кафе напротив оказался не ради остановки преступления?

Тогда какого ху…

Тут до Гэвина дошло.

\- Так ты за мной следил? И ревновал?! И ни в зуб ногой о деле? – Коннор отрицательно покачал головой. - За-е-бись. Сейчас сдам в утиль.

Звуки из-под стола в это время менялись от истерического смеха к невнятному бульканью, а затем смолкли вовсе. Гэвин был уверен, что Дерек не проронил ни слова – кажется, этот хуй ещё и владел какими-то телепатическими способностями.

Или бровями шевелил агрессивнее обычного. Кажется, он это дело любит.

Из-под стола высунулся какой-то пацан, почему-то мнущий в ладонях парик.

\- Ну… в общем… я тут поэтому же. Да. И, кстати, не зря!

Дерек не ответил. Парень съежился.

\- Да ладно, я же ничего… и вообще…

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Гэвину. Рид вдруг вспомнил, что открыто говорил про ревность… И про обиды… Блять, сейчас Дерек его точно нахер пошлет за такой обман.

(А ещё за то, что у него сраный роман с пылесосом. Какой нормальный человек вообще будет ебаться с пылесосом?)

Но Дерек вместо этого криво ухмыльнулся, а затем и вовсе расхохотался.

…кажется, они оба друг друга наебали.

Пацан выполз из-под стола и непонимающе глазел то на Рида, то на Дерека. Из-за того же самого… Да, блять, отлично, Гэвин умудрился найти на тиндере наверняка единственного мужика, который, как и он, поцапался с парнем и назло свалил в поисках приключений на жопу. Хоть где-то тебе везёт, Гэв, сердечно поздравляю.

Рид не выдержал и заржал в ответ. Коннор неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Ладно, - отсмеявшись, Дерек поднялся и протянул Гэвину руку. – Мы с тобой оба сраные гении первых свиданий.

\- К чести сказать, это было самое охуенное мое первое свидание, - Рид с удовольствием пожал ему руку. – Правда, теперь мне предстоит ебля с начальством по поводу задержания… Как насчёт встретиться вечером и потрындеть начистоту?

\- О, - Дерек хмыкнул, - я за.

Гэвин удовлетворённо вздохнул. Парня он, может, и не завел, зато определенно обзавелся приятелем. Может, даже двумя, если его пиздюк не окажется слишком тупым.

Вечером Гэвин будет пьяно рассказывать, что дуреха накачалась наркотой по уши, что перед этим ей сделали операцию, чтобы была похожа на андроидшу-официантку, и что их охуительный план заключался в том, чтобы с помощью записей с камер обвинить ее в том, что она психопатка, которая стерла себе цифровую память об убийствах, и на весь штат заявить, что андроидская революция была ошибкой; стуча кулаком по стойке, будет расписывать, насколько это тупая затея и как бы их всех выебал Иерихон, потому что доказательства обратной версии хрен соберёшь, если бы не вся эта череда рандома с тиндерским говном.

Вечером Гэвину будет дивно хорошо.

А пока за окном выли сирены запоздалого подкрепления, а Дерек уверенными движениями вязал неподвижную подозреваемую.


End file.
